


I want to know about my mother

by LucyLuxDMC



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLuxDMC/pseuds/LucyLuxDMC
Summary: Nero is tormenting by the desire to meet his mother and because of it, he decides to talk first with Kyrie and then with his father. But talking with him,they ended up to arguing.
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 5





	I want to know about my mother

**Author's Note:**

> Broken english alert

The darkness was surrounding the room. In there, a man was cuddled by his wife.  
His head was leaned against her chest. The man was feeling a fabulous sense of protecion in her hands. That same feeling allowed him to tell her wife what was worring him in that moment.

" _Kyrie, can I ask you a thing?_ "

" _Sure._ ",the woman replied with a smile.

" _It's about my mother. Do you think,some day,I will be able to meet up with her?_ ",the man asked with a sad voice.

The man really has wanted to meet his mother since he was a kid.   
Being an orphan, unfortunately, he could never meet her and that worried him a lot.

But, despite all this,his wife managed to give him an answer.

" _Nero, I think,sooner or later, you will be able to meet her. If you managed to meet your father I think you would be able to do the same with your mother._ "

That answer full of hope meant the world for the man who rubbed his head against her,in such way to feel protected.

" _Thank you, Kyrie._ "

" _It's a pleasure._ ",the woman said smiling and keeping cuddling him until him feel asleep on her chest.

" _Goodnight,my love._ ",she said while, gently, she was giving him a kiss on his head.

_******* _

The next day, the man woke up very late. He decided to reach his wife in the kitchen for having breakfast with her.

" _I'm sorry. I overslept._ ",the man said rubbing his left eye, trying to wake up fully.

But the woman wasn't angry with him at all. And to show him her carefreeness,she approached him and she gave him a kiss on his nose.

" _Don't worry. You're in time for breakfast._ "

" _Thank you,Kyrie._ ",the man said exchanging her kiss.

And so, they sat down at the table and they spent a beautiful breakfast together.  
But,after that pleasant moment spent together, the man had to talk with his wife, seriously.

" _Kyrie,I thought about what you said me,last night. I was thinking to go to my father and ask him about my mother. Maybe he knows something about her._ "

" _I think it's a wonderful idea._ ",the woman said smiling at her love.

The man smiled in response at his wife.   
And so that evening,he decided to go to his father at the "Devil May Cry" office.

When he was about to open the door of the office,though, he started to have second thoughts.

" _What if he won't want to talk about her? Maybe,he didn't remeber her..._ ",the man thought, gripping the door handle. But he shook is head to remove that bad thoughts from it.

" _No. I must ask him about her. Dammit,he's my father! He's the only one who knows who she was._ "

And so, without thinking twice, the man entered in the office.

When Dante saw his nephew he was a bit surprised.

" _Oh! Hey,Nero! How come you're here? You need something?_ "

" _Well, a kind of. I need to talk to my father. Is he there?_ ",the man said while he was approaching Dante.

" _Sure,he's upstairs._ ",Dante said pointing at upstairs.

" _But,tell me. Is he got into another of his usual messes?_ ",Dante said winking at Nero.

Nero smiled in response closing his eyes.

" _Nah. It's just I need to talk with him about my mother._ "

" _Good luck, then. You know, he doesn't want to talk about his past. But,who knows, maybe he will confide in you._ "

" _I hope so._ ", Nero replied hinting at a bitter smile.

But without add any other words, Nero went upstairs to meet his father.  
As soon as he reached it,he saw his father sat on the sofa busy reading his book.

" _Hello,father._ "

When Vergil heard his son's voice he rose his head.

" _Nero. What are you doing here?_ ", Vergil said surprised to see his son.

" _I wanted to talk with you._ ",Nero said approaching his father.

" _About what?_ ", Vergil replied keeping reading his book.

" _It's about my mother._ "

When Vergil heard that,he was shocked. He would never expected to talk about her.  
And Nero noticed his father's reaction and he understood that, maybe, he didn't want to talk about her. And so,he decided to turn on his heels.  
But before he went downstairs, Vergil stopped him.

" _Nero,wait!_ "

As soon as Nero heard his father's call, he turned around.

" _I will tell you everything about her._ "

And so Nero approched his father and, together,they sat down on the sofa.

" _Your mother...",_ Vergil closed his eyes. He was remembering everything about the day he met her.

" _...I met her during a rainy day. I was walking along one of streets of the city when,all of a sudden, I saw her. She was chased after by a demon. I don't know why,maybe for instinct, but I killed the demon and I saved her. I remeber after I did so,she brought me to her house and she offered me some food..._ "

When Nero heard that last phrase,he smiled a little because he did the same with his father.

" _...I remember also her features, she was young,maybe she was around eighteen and she had got long hazel colored hair..._ "

Hearing that description,Nero thought to Kyrie. Finally,he could,at least, imagine how was his mother.

But Vergil had to finish his story and he resumed it.

" _...one thing lead to an another and,as you can guess,we ended up to have sex that night. I didn't know what was going on in my mind,but I hungered for taking her. But was only for that night. I abandoned her the next day,unaware she was pregnant of you._ "

In that moment Nero get upset, because he didn't understand his father's choice.

" _But why? She would have loved you if you had stayed with her._ "

" _Nero,you don't get it! It was me who wouldn't have loved her. At that time I didn't want anything except more power._ "

Nero get angry hearing that and he stood up in the grip of rage.

" _I can't believe that your seek of power was greater than the love for my mother! This means that I was born for a mistake?!_ "

" _Yes._ "

That answer made Nero grab his father by the collar of his jacket and looked angrily at his father.

" _Are you kidding me?! Why were you so selfish? You don't understand what she could have passed when you abandoned her!_ "

In that moment moment Vergil gripped his son's arm and,this time, was Vergil who looked angrily at his son.

" _Have you done?_ "

Nero felt a strange feeling that discomforted him. And,scared,Nero let his father go.

" _I know perfectly what means being abandoned. But,at that time, I didn't care of anything or anybody. I had my reasons for acting in that way. Do you want the truth? I'm no more that same man I was at that time. Now,I've changed. And I care about the people who surround me. But to change my attitude completely, you have to leave me the time for doing so._ "

Then Vergil put an hand on his son's shoulder and he looked Nero in his eyes seriously.

" _Nero,I'm not proud of what I've done in my life. But,at the same time,there are things I don't regret. And one of them is met your mother. I realised later how much pain she had passed because of me and I'm sorry._ "

Nero lowered his head because he didn't want to see his father in the eyes.

" _Do you really think say "I'm sorry" will change what happened to her? Dammit. I don't know neither if she's still alive._ " Nero said that last phrase crying.   
But Vergil knew perfectly words were useless and the only way he had got to show his care was acting like a father for once.  
And so he hugged Nero tightly. But,at the same time, Nero did the same grabbing his father's back.

" _Nero, I don't know what happened to her,but I promise you from now on, I will protect you. And I will so also for her. Because I know she would have never abandoned you if she hadn't forced._ ", Vergil said that, caressing his son's head also to calm him down.  
And that words had the desired effect on Nero who forgot his rage for his father.

" _Thank you...dad._ "

Nero replied to his father crying in his arms.

THE END


End file.
